A Tale of Three Dogs Chapter 1
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Naraku plans to enrage Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru by cutting off Sango, Rin's, and Kagome's heads and putting them on a platter. He offers Kagura her freedom. Will he succeed. A curse in store for the dogs at the end. How will they survive?


A Tale of Three Dogs

Prolouge: Naraku's Plot

Naraku was out for blood tonight. He had all but one shard of the sacred shikon jewel. He smirked an evil smile revealing perfectly flossed and polished teeth. "I'm going to enjoy tonight Kagura. We will get the three dogs and destroy them. However first we must lure them with some bait. Kanna revenge or live bait?" Naraku asked. Kanna mirely said "Revenge master." Kagura was in her corner as usual biding her time till she was free. Naraku went over to her and sat down next to her. "Bored?" he asked. She got up immediately hoping he wasn't mad. "No I was just..." was all she could mutter. Naraku smiled and looked at her. "I have an assignment and as soon as you finish it, I'll set you free." he said. The thought of freedom got her blood racing. She could be a regular woman. No more jewel, blood, or...Naraku. She got up and a silver gleam went through her eyes. "Name it." she said. Naraku smirked once more and said "Bring me Kagome's, Rin's, and Sango's head on a platter. Take my newest incarnation and all the hell wasps we have." Kagura was gone right after the word wasps.

Chapter 1: Naraku's Move

Inuyasha and the gang had just fought some ogre's for a village and were enjoying some earned spoils. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were enjoying the food. Miroku was enjoying all the local women, whilst Sango and Kagome were trying on all the clothes they could. "Its like a feudal mall!" Kagome said happily trying on a hat. Sango looked out the window and covered Kagome in time as dozens of splinters came through the window. Outside stood what looked like a man with a horn comming out of the back of his head and going down. He had two legs that were covered in fur and that looked like horse hooves on the bottom. "You are Kagome and Sango?" he said in a low menacing voice. Kagome and Sango slowly backed out of the room. The man came through the hole in the wall slowly and looked at the wall next to him. "You want a demonstration of one of my two powers?" he asked as him fired what appeared to be dozens of splinters the size of arrows at the wall tearing it to pieces. A hole was made in what was left of the wall. He aimed for Kagome and Sango, as they were unarmed from trying on all the clothes, he figured it was an easy kill. "WIND SCAR!" was heared as yet another wall broke and the famous yellow waves washed over this creature. He got up and was missing an arm and leg. He looked and said "Now for my second power." He dove for Kagome and held her with his good arm. "Don't move or she dies!" he said. Inuyasha snorted "Your move is to play dirty like my brother!" The creature smirked an evil grin as Kagome's body began to glow. She cried out as if in terrible pain. Inuyasha leapt at the man but he threw Kagome at him. Inuyasha caught Kagome but realized something was wrong. "Where is your left arm and right leg!" Inuyasha shrieked realizing she was covered in blood and losing it fast. The creature had taken them and used them. "I've always wondered what woman's body parts were like." he said licking his new arm. Terror washed over Kagome as she realized she had lost to much blood. Inuyasha set her on the floor in tears. "Inuyasha...sorry I...was...weak. I...love..you..." she muttered and slowly closed her eye's. Sango was in tears and fell backwards as Miroku caught her. He saw a bloody scene and took it all in. "Kagom-" Inuyasha put his hand over his mouth. "Don't ever mention that name again, not until Naraku is dead." he said eye's with rage.

"This creature is one of Naraku's incarnations!" Miroku realized and was about to open his wind tunnel when he saw all the wasps. He saw Kagura and decided to go two on one with Sango against Kagura. They leapt after her as she summoned wind for her technique. However before she could summon the wind Sango had brought her boomerang down over her arm breaking it. It healed naturally and she leapt back. Inuyasha leapt at the creature "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he shouted but a pink glow appeared and Inuyasha felt pain going through his body as he flew back. "I didn't just get her limbs, I got her priestess powers." the creature said pointing his arm at Inuyasha. He fired his splinters but shocked Inuyasha so badly he couldn't move for a few seconds. As the splinters came at him Inuyasha swore then said "Kagome I'll see you soon." A brown blur appeared and Inuyasha heard what sounded like a thousand feet kicking at once. Koga stood in front of him blocking all the splinters. His shards glowed bright pink and Koga looked at him. "Worthless mutt! You let my wife die! The only reason I'm going to help you is because that is what she wold want! Together we'll kill Naraku and get revenge but after that I never want to even sniff you again mutt!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha got up and looked around. "Lets move to a more open space." he said and leapt through the roof with Koga. They saw Miroku and Sango fighting desperately against Kagura. Though Kagura was breathing hard, they were bleeding. "HIRIKOTSU!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang at Kagura, as soon as she deflected it Kagura was hit with sacred suitras. She cried in pain as she felt her body go numb. Miroku came forward with his staff but a wall of demons separated them before he could get close. As soon as she recovered Kagura made her tornado surround Sango. Inside the tornado were dead bodies of all the villagers. Miroku ran to the twister but was stopped by the wasps. Kagura used this chance to strike at him with wind. He took it hard and got up slowly. He was exhausted "Sango!" he yelled.

Inside the tornado she was slowly being cut badly by the villagers weilding farm tools. One came around with a hoe and nailed her in the head. She fell over as the twister vanished and the bodies charged Miroku. "WIND TUNNEL!" was heared as they ran into his hand litterally. The wasps went in too. He was about to suck Kagura in but Kagura was over Sango with a knife. Kagura plunged it into Sango's neck and cut her head off. A demon brought her a silver platter and lid which she put the head in and the demon flew off to Naraku. Miroku weak from venom closed his wind tunnel. Kagura walked up to him. "You humans are so pathetic." she said and turned to leave. Miroku threw his staff at her cutting her right arm off. She grunted but a new one grew back. "That will cost you." she said. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" she yelled and with his last breath Miroku stood up to take it like a man... Meanwhile Inuyasha and Koga were double teaming this creature but they couldn't get close. His shots were charged with spiritual energy so one hit caused real damage. Inuyasha's wind scar had no effect nor did his backlash wave since it was holy energy. Inuyasha jumped back as the creature was surrounded by a barrier. "Thats enough." Naraku's voice said. Inuyasha and Koga looked around for him but Inuyasha was quick and charged his sword as it changed to diamond and he fired several spikes through the forcefieled and knocking the creature through the other side. While he was down Koga leapt into the air and came down bring his foot down on its head. The skull crushed and Naraku astonished Inuyasha points his finger at Naraku. "You're next, you made a big mistake for killing Kagome and we'll send you to Hades for it." Inuyasha said. Naraku dissapeared laughing. Kagura secretly cut off Kagome's head and took it with her in the same fashion.

Sesshomaru was in the heat of battle with Tokijin glowing hot blue and smoking. One of Naraku's incarnations, however it was different. It wasn't a demon or even a human. It was a sword emitting huge ammounts of demonic aura. Sesshomaru himself was bleeding from several attacks which had penetrated his defense. Weilding the sword was none other than Kohaku, however he was wearing armor to protect him from the aura. The armor was also made from Naraku's flesh. He ran forward and thrust the blade forward. Sesshomaru blocked it barely and sparks flew as Tokijin grew even higher in temperature. Sesshomaru not realizing it charged this time aggresively. He summoned his energy whip and grabbed Kohaku's blade. Shear power channeled through and shocked Sesshomaru back. He flew backwards through the tree's. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried as Kohaku ran forward to get Rin's head. Before he could in the nick of time Tokijin appeared and blocked the blade. This time it was too much and Tokijin litterally hit melting point and as it melted Sesshomaru gasped as he held a useles hilt. Kohaku was take back a little ways as Tokijin melted it released alot of energy knocking him back. Sesshomaru got himself together and said "I took you to your limits but in the end you couldn't keep up Tokijin..." Sesshomaru muttered drawing the Tensaiga. "I have no choice." he said and summoning energy "DRAGON TWISTER!" he shouted and blue aura left the blade in the shape of the dragon. Sesshomaru put all his energy into it and it hit Kohaku's blade. The blade was having trouble summoning enough energy to block it so it cracked a little but Kohaku dropped the blade and ran towards Rin. Before Sesshomaru could react he cut her head off with his scythe and threw it to one of Naraku's demons. Sesshomaru fell over having exhausting all his energy. Kohaku took the blade and saw it was cracked down the center. He walked over to Sesshomaru who couldn't move and took Tensaiga. It shocked him so he threw it on the ground in front of him. He took the blade which started to melt on its own and it melted over Tensaiga making a second layer. Tensaiga shook violently but transformed. It grew into a sword like Tokijin. Kohaku took it and put it into Sesshomaru's hand. Black vines came out of the end and wrapped it around Sesshomaru's hand. The vines went all the way up Sesshomaru's arm and and wrapped around it making a second layer. Sesshomaru lost all feeling in that arm. "Wishing you hadn't lost that other arm huh?" Kohaku said and left. Sesshomaru got up 20 minutes later and tried to move his arm. The muscles tightened but the sword glowed purple and he lost control of it. He couldn't put any demonic aura into his arm and it moved on its own. Sesshomaru swore but picked up Inuyasha's scent and went towards it.

Koga and Inuyasha were in a pickle of their own. Apparently unknownst to Inuyasha his blade had been hit with some of those spikes. It transformed back into the rusted stick and glowed pink as the spikes absorbed into the sword and it glowed purple and shook violently. Inuyasha couldn't make it transform. Koga felt the splinters inside his legs they went for the shards and wrapped around them cutting off the power from them. They swore and realized it was hopeless, however they would kill Naraku or die trying.

chapter 2 comming soon. Please R and R


End file.
